


Je Suis Amoureux

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [14]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "He could be the one."





	

Dan let himself into Vie’s apartment, placing his keys on the table and toeing off his shoes. He could vaguely hear Vie talking in French, so she must be on the phone with either her brother or mother.

Much like his first language had been Hebrew growing up, Vie’s first language had been French. Her mother had emigrated from Provence in the south of France to attend college in the U.S. and had met her father while there. Being a proud Frenchwoman, Antoinette Blanc had taught her children the language. Dan had long since forgotten how to speak Hebrew fluently, but Vie was still fluent. Maybe it came from using it; she and her family members often communicated in French.

Danny slipped out of his favorite leather jacket that really felt like an old friend by now, and he heard Vie saying “Maman,” which meant she was talking to her mom. One mystery solved, then. Though Dan knew a bit of French, he couldn’t really catch more than a few words here and there; native speakers spoke far too quickly for him to notice, and he was long out of practice.

Dan poked his head through and gave a little wave. Vie waved back, continuing to converse into the phone.

“Are you still listening, Sylvie?” Antoinette spoke harshly into the phone, the way all mothers tend to.

“Yes, mom.”

“Are you still freelancing?” 

“Mom, I’m with NSP full time.”

“Oh, that’s Ninjutsu Sass Party, or whatever.”

“Ninja Sex Party.”

“I’m not sure I approve of that. It sounds disgusting.”

“It’s a comedy band.”

“Comedy doesn’t have to be gross, Sylvie.”

Dan had been taking off his belt and was debating sitting down when his stomach growled. He caught Vie’s eye and put a hand on his stomach, tilting his head in a silent question. Vie nodded and thumbed towards the kitchen. Danny gave a gleeful thumbs-up and headed there, the smell of baked potato sinful in the tiny room. Dan silently thanked Vie for somehow reading his mind, and he dove into the soft, mushy goodness.

“Are you still listening?”

“Sorry, mom. Danny just got in.”

“Danny? Whose Danny?”

“Dan, from Ninja Sex Party.”

“Ooohhh, the boy who’s always in your social media.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you dating?”

“Yeah…?”

“You’re dating your boss.”

“Well…one of my bosses…”

“I thought you were a feminist.”

“We’re in love, mom.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“Yeah, but…” Vie curled a strand of hair around her finger as she felt the couch sink with Danny’s weight. He seemed to really like her choice of dinner, if the content smile and slight pleased hums he probably didn’t know he was making were any indication. He could be so vocal after he’d been denying himself for the sake of getting through a recording, on any front. “He could be the one.”

“You’ve got too much of the Parisian romantic in you. I blame your grandfather.”

“I feel like we could be happy, though. He’s so sweet and loving and understanding, and Sterling loves the shit out of him.”

“Watch your language.”

“Sorry.” Vie tried not to giggle into the speaker as Danny leaned towards her and whispered in her ear:

“Thanks for dinner, Bugaboo. I really needed that.” His breath was hot against her ear, and he now smelled of baked potato. Vie was just pleased he’d managed to eat all of it; he needed his strength. 

In response, she butted her head against his, unable to speak to him without her mother overhearing.

“Sylvie? Are you still there?”

“Yes, mom.”

Danny chuckled at the impatience in Vie’s voice, deciding to lie down with his head in her lap. He could use a good scalp massage, and besides, French was a truly beautiful language, and he loved listening to it. Luckily for him, Vie decided to indulge him, running her fingers through his curls and making him sigh, closing his eyes. 

“How would you know if he’s the one?”

“I don’t know, how did you and dad know?” Vie let out a gentle huff of air, looking down at her lap, which was currently occupied by Danny’s head. He was clearly enjoying her fingers running lightly across his scalp and through his curls, sighing musically in contentment, eyes closed, tilting his head up to follow her fingers like a touch-starved cat. “I just…I feel like we have something. I’m in love…I don’t know. It’s different this time. It feels right.”

“I hope he doesn’t break your heart, Sylvie.”

“I don’t think so, mom. I think he’s the one.”

“When are you coming home next? And when do I get to meet him?”

“I don’t know. Our schedules are always tight.”

“No wonder you two get along so well. You work too hard, Sylvie!”

“I’ll see what I can do. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, my sweet.”

Vie hung up, stretching. “Hey, my love. How was your day?”

Dan shrugged. “Better now. Mmm…I needed a scalp massage.”

“When do you ever not enjoy being petted, silly Kitten?”

“Point taken.” Danny tilted his head back slightly, opening his eyes. “What were you saying to your mom?”

“Nothing much. She wants to meet you, but I told her it might be tough.”

“Yeah, my parents wanna meet you, too.” Dan hummed. “What about Christmas? I mean, the vacation, obviously. I usually take my vacation for Hanukkah, but…”

“No, that’s all right. Just give me a head’s up when it’s getting close, and I’ll let Brian know.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

Danny snorted. “You could just text him and say you’re taking off with me.”

Vie blushed. “Shut up, or you’re not getting dessert.”

“There’s dessert?” Danny sat up.

“You mean you didn’t go nosing in my fridge like usual?” Vie sighed. “Just go look.”

“Yay!”


End file.
